Untitled
by danthomir
Summary: Sven has a problem, Lance could help - if he doesn't kill him first.


Title: Untitled part 1(for now)

Author: Sonia

Rating: G for now, but heading into PG or even R territory in future chapters

Note1: slash - don't like, don't read

Note2: unbetead, if anyone is interested to beta for me please contact me

Sven stood in front of Lances doors trying to work up the courage to knock. He still couldnt belive  
that he had gotten himself in such a stupid mess, and he couldnt imagine what Lances reaction would be. He  
was NOT looking forward to finding out, but it would probably be better if he told Lance himself before he  
found out anyway. He hoped that this way the worst that would happen was some teasing, he shuddered to  
even think about what would happen if he allowed Lance to find out through Robert - he would probably  
misunderstand and it might ruin their friendship if he decides to get insulted over it.

Keeping in mind the posible consequences if he didnt talk to Lance and trying to ignore the very  
real posibility that Lance would get insulted no matter how he finds out,Sven took a deep breath and  
knocked on the door. They didnt open imediatly and he was just turning to leave when they did. He turned  
back and came face to face with a half-naked Lance.

"What is it Sven? Did you need something?"

Lances voice snapped Sven back to the present and he realised that he had been staring.

"I...uh...well...I was wondaring if...um..."

Lances eyebrows went up when he heard Sven stammering, in all the time he had known him Sven had  
never been anything but composed and self-asured. This must be something very important if Sven was this  
nervous.

"Sven, why dont you come in and sit down."

Lance moved out of the doorway so Sven could come in, grabbed the T-shirt he had just taken off minutes  
ago and put it back on. Sven got in and closed the door behind himself, but instead of taking a seat he  
stood in the middle of the room fidgeting.

Fidgeting. Sven. Oh, boy! This is bad. This is really bad. "Sven what is it?"

Sven looked at him and for the moment Lance tought that he will bolt. But then near-panic in Svens eyes  
gave way to resigned determination, he took a deep breath as if to steady himself and started talking

"Well, you see while I was in the hospital I met some of the other patients and well, one of them got  
interested in me."

Lance watched as his friend blushed at that admision, but he wasnt surprised that someone had  
found him atractive. He WAS surprised that Sven had noticed. He usually didnt.

"So, you found someone while you were at the hospital? Well, thats great."

"No. No. No. You see I wasnt interested in him."

"Than what was the problem?"

"The guy wouldnt take no for an answer, he kept trying to seduce me and I um...well,I..." Svens eyes  
dropped in emberassement "I told him that I...was already involved with someone."

"That was probably a good idea." But why are you telling this to me?

"Yes, well it didnt work as well as I tought it would... Not at first."

Lances eyebrows shot up "You mean, the guy didn't back down even tough you told him you had someone  
waiting for you?"

"Yeah, he... he said that noone would know and that there was no harm in having some fun."

Lance found himself getting angry at this guy, he could tell that Sven was downplaying everything but he  
must have been really desperate to get away from the guys advances if he had lied ti him. Sven doesnt  
lie. Ever. He doesnt even bluf unless someones life is in danger. And if this guy didnt have the decency  
to leave him alone after hearing that he was spoken for, I can imagine what his idea of seduction was.  
"How did you manage to get rid of the guy?...You DID get rid of him, didnt you?"

"Yeah, sort of. I told him that I loved...my lover...very much and that I would never cheat on him.  
Eventualy he realised that I was being serious."

"Sven, why are you telling me this?" When you are so obviously embarassed by it. You hadnt stoped  
blushing since you came in.

"He is coming to Arus. He says that he wants to meat you."

"Whoa,whoa...meat ME?"

Sven winced, he had meant to explain in a way that would minimize the damage to their friendship, not  
just blurt it out. He took a deep breath to steady himself "I..." Oh, Lance, please dont be too angry  
over this. "I told him that..." Oh God, what if he never speaks to me again? "..I was...involved  
with...you."

Sven barly dared to breathe, waiting for Lances reaction, but Lance remained silent and Sven didnt  
dare to look up, fearing what he might see on his best friends face. If they were still best friends after  
this.


End file.
